This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a variety of accessories upon the bed of a pick up truck.
Most modem day pick up trucks are equipped with beds that taper downwardly from the cab end of the truck toward the tail gate end. This makes the mounting of various components, particularly those that span the sidewalls of the bed difficult. Rail systems have been devised for slidably mounting tool boxes between the side walls of the bed, however, the rails must be specifically fitted to the bed in order to permit the tool box to slide. Typically, the rails are mounted on top of the bed side walls thus making the mounting of other accessories such as bed caps, covers, and racks extremely difficult, if at all possible.